I've Been Right Here
by SoraAkimi
Summary: You Jean, Armin, and Reiner are about to attack the Female Titan. But you suddenly collapse in the middle of the fight. Jean takes you back but can't help wondering if your okay. Inspired by the Fault in Our Stars. Jean x Reader


"We may be able to buy time to withdraw." Jean said. Talking about the Female Titan. "Maybe... Maybe..."

"But it really is intelligent." explained Armin. "To it, we are nothing but insignificant insects. It'll just crush us..."

"Seriously? That's scary..." said Jean with a terrified look on his face.

"Hey, are you really Jean? The Jean I know never thinks of anyone but himself," said Reiner.

He's right. In all the time you've known Jean, he was never as selfless as he is now. He changed so much after Marco's death.

"I just don't those charred bones I saw to be disappointed in me! I... I know what I have to do!" Jean declared. The look of fear on his face was gone and replaced by one of determination. "And this is the job we chose!"

'Jean!' you thought.

But as talked, you started to get a headache. You shook it off, this was not the time to complain.

Armin threw the hood of his cloak over his head.

"Put on your hood," he instructed. "As far forward as you can. So that your face is hidden from it. I don't think it will kill us until it knows who we are!"

You started to ignore the rest of the conversation. You started to get a little lightheaded.

"Hey, (name). You okay? You've been pretty quiet." Jean said.

You started to feel cold but you were sweating.

"Yeah, I'm fine." you said.

'Maybe I'm just nervous. I'll feel better once we get back inside the walls.' you thought to yourself.

The three boys looked at you. You slowed your horse down because now you were starting to feel sick to the stomach and all the movement wasn't helping.

"Are you sure, (name)? You don't look to good." observed Armin.

"Y-Yeah, I think I'm just scared about this." you said.

They all looked at you until they reluctantly turned away.

You pulled your hood over your head.

As the four of you rode your horses close enough to the Female Titan. You dispersed.

Jean then took out his blade then used his 3DMG, attempting to trip it.

Then the Female Titan hit the horse right from under Armin.

He roll'd on the ground and you saw his face covered with blood.

"Armin!" you and Jean called at the same time.

You and Jean then used your 3DMG to try and cut off the nape of it's neck.

But it protected it's neck.

'Now way!' you thought as it was about to grab your wire.

Jean had a terrified look on his face. You both knew the moment it grabbed your wires, it would all be over.

You started to get dizzy. Armin started to yell. But you couldn't hear him. You noticed the titan stopped moving.

You and Jean were still in the air but Jean retracted his wire. You saw him make a roll landing on the ground, moving behind a tree.

You were about to do the same but then your vision started to blur. Before you knew it, your eyes started to close and you blacked out.

Jean's POV

I noticed (name) still in the air. Why hasn't she come down yet?

Then I saw her eyes close and she went limp. At the mercy of wherever her 3DMG was going to make her land.

I ran over and caught her before she hit the ground.

What was wrong with her? I was with her from the point we left the walls, and she didn't get injured at all.

She was covered with seat and was breathing deeply.

Reiner then tried to attack the titan. But he was grabbed and then I saw blood go everywhere.

"H-Hey... Reiner, you..." I said in shock.

But then Reiner came spinning out of it's hand. He grabbed Armin and started running. Instructing me to as well.

I ran holding (name) close.

I'll find out what's wrong with her. I swear.

timeskip

We finally ended our mission and had a doctor look over (name) to see what was wrong with her.

I was waiting for what felt like days.

After an hour the doctor finally came out. He didn't look like he had good news.

"I-I'm really sorry, but, Miss.(name) is suffering from a rare disease that we've never found a cure for. She isn't doing well. I suspect she has an hour at most." he said.

No way. This can't happen to ger. I promised I would protect her when I confessed my feeling to her the night we we joined the Survey Corps.

"C-Can I go in to see her?" I asked quietly.

"It's not contagious, so go ahead." the doctor said.

I walked in and saw (name). She was awake and looking out the window.

She looked so weak. She looked fine this morning and now she looks so sick. How could this happen so fast?

She saw me and gave me a weak smile.

"Hey, Jean." she said with a very quiet voice.

"Hey (name). How do you feel?" I wasn't sure if the doctor told her the news yet.

"Did the doctor tell you, Jean?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Jean, please don't get upset." she said.

How could I not be when she's in this state.

"Yeah." I said.

"Can you sit with me, Jean?" she asks.

"Sure." I say.

timeskip

I stayed with her until she left.

For some reason, I couldn't cry. Not even when I saw her best friends, Krista and Sasha crying when they heard the news.

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I cry?

Maybe I just forgot how to after Marco died. She was burned with all of the other soldiers. Such an inhumane way to treat all of these soldiers, but we have no room for graves inside the walls.

When I told the others what happened, they were all devastated. Connie was letting Sasha cry on his shoulder. Mikasa hid her expression with her scarf, but I saw her trembling. Armin let a few tears escape. Bertolt and Reiner looked shocked. And Eren started yelling swears.

"Why? She didn't deserve this!" Eren yelled crying.

How could he cry but I couldn't? It made me angry that he was able to shed tears for her but I couldn't.

"How did this happen? Jean, what happened to her?!" Eren cried.

"How am I suppose to know, Jaeger?" I yelled.

"Eren, calm down." Mikasa said with a shaky voice.

timeskip

We did it! We actually defeated the titans! The view of the outside world was so much better when I don't have to be on guard for titans.

There was no one around me, yet I felt like someone was watching me.

But man, Armin was right, the ocean was amazing. It was so blue. I envied those figh who could swim wherever they desired, yet I was trapped inside that stupid wall all my life.

"The ocean sure is amazing, isn't it, Jean?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around.

It couldn't be, but they were right in front of me.

(name). Marco.

"Hey, Jean. Long time no see, huh?" said Marco casually.

"(name), Marco. Is it really you?" I ask, still in disbelief.

"Yes, Jean. We are." (name) said. She was about to cry.

"You fought so well, Jean. And you lived through it all." (name) continued. She was tearing up now.

"Jean, I'm glad you survived this long. You really are strong." Marco said.

I walked up to (name).

"(n-name), I'm sorry. I couldn't keep you alive. And I didn't have the heart to cry over you when you died. As much as I didn't want to, I tried to accept the fact that you were gone. But I couldn't. It's as if you never left me." I say.

"Jean, I never left you. I've been right here the whole time. Me and Marco have been watching over you this whole time." (name) said. She now had tears running down her face.

"You've been right here this whole time?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course. We've been with you this whole time." Marco said.

Wow. It was so great to see them again. They look fine. As if they were alive.

Marco had the half of his body that was missing when I found him.

And (name) is healthy again.

I did something I haven't done in a long time. I started to cry.

I realized that the reason I couldn't cry before was because they never left me. They've been right here the whole time. But now I was crying because I was so happy to see them again.

"Jean we've been right here this whole time, and it's going to stay that way." (name) said smiling with tears running down her cheeks.

Yeah, right here.


End file.
